


Drunk on Love

by YoungSoon



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Confessional Sex, Developing Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Dry Humping, Eventual Romance, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lewd Makoto is Great Makoto, M/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, SouMako - Freeform, Teasing, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, Yaoi, drunk makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: What if you had to take care of your long term crush when they are completely drunk? What if above that they would be the definition of lewd when intoxicated? Would you give in to the countless temptations or stand your ground? These are the questions Sousuke will find answers too in one very fateful night.





	Drunk on Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a poll my favorite SouMaku author [Johanndro](https://twitter.com/J0HANNDR0) did on her twitter.  
> Based on some drunk people I have had to "collect" in my life (sadly none of them were a lewd Makoto nor a crush of mine hahhaah).  
> ENJOY!

“I will kill Nagisa,” Sousuke hisses with absolute annoyance towards the boy as he steadies a barely conscious Makoto against the wall of the dorm hallway while he unlocks the doors of the room. It had been a simple, casual friendship party between the Samezuka and Iwatobi but the little blond spawn of all evil had decided that alcohol was definitely needed for more friendly atmosphere. He had spiced up every single glass he got his naughty hands on, so Sousuke hadn’t let go of his the whole evening. He was finally serious about getting his shoulder back to normal and following doctor's orders to the letter. Alcohol was absolutely out of question. Thus he was the only sober one, so much unlike the the olive-blond currently sliding down the wall with a blissed smile on his face.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Sousuke pushes the door open and then reaches out to catch the intoxicated boy before he sits down on the floor. Getting him up from the ground again would be a pain, he already went through once on their way here. “Let’s go inside,” he murmurs and pulls the green-eyed up, doing his best to steady him on his feet.

“Sou-sou!” Makoto suddenly cheers and throws his hands around Sousuke’s neck. His whole body presses against Sousuke and the latter barely holds his balance as the shorter of the two decides to not hold himself up at all, resting his head on the blue-eyed boys shoulder. “You smell so nice, Sou,” he murmurs against the curve of Sousuke’s neck and nuzzles deeper into it, still not holding his weight. Sousuke feels his heart speeding up in his chest and he has to do his best to remain calm.

“This is bad,” the sober one murmurs and guides his intoxicated friend in the dorm room, kicking the door shut. The universe was absolutely against him today. Not only he was the only sober one in the whole party, Rin being a close second, but the person he had to take care of was Makoto. He would have even prefered that prick Nanase over Makoto for a very selfish reason that already threatened his sanity. At the party he witnessed Makoto taking part the most seductive dance-off he had ever seen; on the way to the dorm snuggling up to Sousuke as they walked was a must  and even now Makoto didn’t seem to control what he was doing. He couldn’t ignore any of it as quite miserably he had feelings for Makoto for what seemed ages. 

He could handle so many things - being alone with him, having random conversations, drowning in that bright smile of his, coping with how close he seemed to Nananse and others and how still distant he was to Sousuke. He could handle it all, but now his mind was on the verge of a meltdown as a very touchy, very giggly and dependant Makoto he couldn’t handle at all. Yet he had no choice but to try.

Makoto falls on Rin’s bed with a loud giggle and Sousuke let’s out a sigh. When drunk, Makoto obviously doesn’t control his behavior and some of it is very, very suggestive to say the least. “It’s hot,” the olive-blond murmurs and somehow steadies himself on the edge of the bed while Sousuke locks the door and gets a bottle of water. The moment he turns to the the intoxicated one, he is greeted by Makoto trying to pull of his shirt but with no success. It gets stuck on his armpits and he falls down on the bed again. His pants undone for some reason, torso exposed, arms above his head, lips parted, cheeks flushed, eyes half lidded, hair a complete mess and it looks like someone else had just handled him and was about to continue what he had started.

Sousuke squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head to get the thoughts out of his head before walking over to the bed. “What are you doing?” he sighs and leans over the giddy man. He tries to sound intimidating, like he’s scolding the other but the moment those half shut green eyes meet his he can’t keep this act up. He couldn’t scold Makoto, no matter how much he wanted to tell the still giggly mess of a man how stupid and gullible he was, how accepting every drink Nagisa gave him was the dumbest thing he could have ever done, but he can’t seem to find the words.

“Sou,” Makoto breathes out and reaches his hands up, cupping Sou’s cheeks and the latter stops blinking, stops breathing, stops thinking. “You are so handsome, Sou,” he murmurs and gently pulls the blue-eyed one closer while raising from the bed himself. Their noses touch before Makoto falls back on the bed with a giggle again, his hands falling next to him. “My head hurts,” he pouts at the barely breathing Sousuke. “And I’m still hot,” he adds and sits up for the third time, continuing the struggle with the shirt. 

“Sou, help me,” Makoto whines and Sousuke finally snaps out of the daze the green-eyed one had put him in. He pulls the t-shirt off despite his brain screaming that keeping as much clothes on Makoto as possible would be a better idea. Having him here in such state - when near everything he does is borderline sexual - was dangerous enough. 

“Pants too,” the absolutely not sober one of the two murmurs and manages to somehow get out of his jeans himself, which is another bad twist, as Sousuke might be seeing things, but it looks like Makoto is half hard in his melon-green boxer briefs. The raven-hairs eyes don’t know where to look at suddenly and even though he was supposed to take care of Makoto, he is not sure he will be able to. How could he when the olive-blond looked like this - near completely naked, with a growing bulge in his underwear, spread out on the bed and breathing heavy.

“Sou,” the green-eyed almost moaned and turned his head to look at the confused man still standing mid room with Makoto’s shirt in his hands. “Sou, will you sleep with me?” he asks almost innocently while his face is still flushed pink and he looks like he’s in a middle of an erotic photoshoot.

“You definitely need sleep,” Sousuke tries to remain calm but he can feel his hands shaking, mouth going dry, heart going crazy in his chest at such offer. It was most definitely meant innocently in that intoxicated mind, but how it came out means something completely different to Sousuke and he had to keep that thought as far in his brain a possible. “Your headache will stop if you sleep,” he murmurs as he somehow manages to get a blanket over barely dressed body. 

“But I want to sleep with you,” Makoto whines and grabs onto Sousuke’s wrist trying to pull him into the bed. “Please, Sou-sou,” he almost whimpers and rises from the bed, wrapping his arms around Sousuke’s shoulders and pulling him down with all the strength his drunk body has, but Sousuke stops the attempt by resting his hands on the mattress and not letting Makoto to pull him down. “Please,” green-eyed pleads meeting the raven-hairs eyes. “I want…” his eyes are drowsy and he can’t even finish a sentence as the tiredness brought on by the alcohol starts winning over. It doesn’t take more than two minutes of him hanging onto still frozen Sousuke before he dozes off.

Gently Sousuke lowers now almost passed out Makoto on the bed, fixing the blanket around him, and steps away, freezing mid movement when Makoto murmurs his name. He waits out a full minute before taking one more step back and then making his way to the bathroom and straight to the sink. Vigorously he splashes his face with cold water and tries to come to his senses. 

“Keep it together, Yamazaki,” he utters to himself and splashes his face again. “He’s drunk and you can’t take seriously a single thing he is saying,” raven-hair tries to convince himself and lets out a long sigh before just out of concern stepping back to the room and checking on Makoto. The latter has already kicked part of his blanket off, long limbs thrown in all directions occupying most of the space, his bare chest rising and falling in steady breathes. 

“I need a cold shower,” Sousuke lets out a sigh and proceeds with his plan to at least calm his body down. When he returns to the room Makoto’s well defined back is turned to the room, the blanket kind of covering him, kind of not and for second Sousuke contemplates on not risking it, but in the end he steps over and pulls it over the sleeping one more properly before climbing up to his bed with a hope the one occupying the bottom bunk will sleep till morning. However the hope is shortly lived.

It has to be only couple of hours later, Sousuke’s sleep still rather thin, when he hears and feels someone climbing up the bed. For the first minute he tries to ignore, yet rolls on his back and listens a bit more carefully. There was definitely someone on the ladder now,  he could feel it. Just when he was about to open his eyes that someone moved, yet instead of climbing down climbed in the bed and directly on top of Sousuke, straddling his crotch. His eyes open immediately and for his surprise the one on top of him is no one else but Makoto.

“Makoto?” he asks in disbelief, his eyes big and trying to get used to the near complete darkness. “What are you doing?” he ads another question and props up on his elbows to at least a little bit level out their position.

“I wanted to say thank you,” Makoto replies, his hands resting on Sousuke’s sides above his t-shirt just where the blanket has fallen off. “For looking after me and such,” he adds almost shyly, his fingers fidgeting with Sousuke’s shirt.

“In the middle of the night? While more naked than not? Probably still being tipsy?” Sousuke points out and wishes his voice would be more stern, more authoritative but the weight on his lap and the scene before him reminding more of a lewd dream than a reality made his voice and judgement weak.

“If I wouldn’t do it now I wouldn’t have the courage later one,” Makoto's reply seems a bit out of place, but even more his actions throw Sousuke out of loop. The olive-blond slides his hands under Sousuke’s shirt effortlessly, his fingers going over the raven-hair’s abs and up to his chest and then back down in a slow, teasing manner.

“Oi, Makoto…” the blue-eyed is lost and can’t even formulate a sentence, his eyes focusing on Makoto’s hands under his shirt.

“You are so… hard, Sou,” Makoto breathes out and licks his lips, his eyes locked on his own hands. Intentionally or not he pushes his hips down and lets out a short gasp while Sousuke inhales sharply. “I wonder, could you get even harder,” he whispers and now moves the shirt up as much as he can along with his hands and leans forward licking between Sousuke’s pecks.

“Hey, Ma… Makoto,” Sousuke seems to finally snap out or rather grasp the situation and grabs Makoto by his shoulders and gently moves him away. “What the hell are you doing?” he tries not to stutter even though thinking straight becomes more and more difficult with each passing second.

“I said it before,” Makoto replies and grinds his hips down again letting out a small moan and then repeating his movement again, leaving Sousuke completely speechless. “I want to sleep with you,” he smirks and while the bigger of two is still in state of shock, Makoto pulls the blanket that was between them away. 

“You’re still drunk. You need to get back to sleep,” The taller of the two sits up and tries to think rationally - as rationally as he can when a near naked man he has more than just a crush on grinds against his crotch and it is impossible for his body not to respond. “G...Get off,” he stutters and tries to push Makoto away again but his is own strength is letting him down as in al honestly he would prefer doing the exact opposite - pull that still tipsy tease closer and have a little revenge for all the lewd antics he did before. Yet his righteous side is just a bit stronger and he would never forgive himself if he would give in.

“I’m not drunk, I know what I am doing,” Makoto’s arms wrap around Sousuke’s shoulders and he pulls the raven-hair so close their lips will touch any moment. “I want you Sousuke. Please,” he breathes out before pressing his lips against Sousuke’s, his hips still slowly grinding against the latters and the small predominance Sousuke’s righteous side has evaporated in the dim room. One lick against his lips and his hidden desires he had kept away so soothly all evening burst out.

He pushes forward - Makoto’s back ending against the mattress - and looks down at the flushed face with gleaming green eyes and tousled hair. If he gives in now, he won’t be able to pull back, to stop himself and he had no clue how far it was okay to go. Makoto’s hands softly caress his cheeks again and it’s very much like the touch earlier, but still different. Sousuke’s mind might already be malfunctioning but he see it as a signal and leans down to kiss Makoto.

His heart is going crazy in his chest and he has to tell himself to go slow, but Makoto’s lips are intoxicating, probably even more than the alcohol that had kicked this whole thing off. It’s an understatement to claim that the loves the feeling of the green-eyed one’s lips moving against his. It doesn’t even cover the full spectrum of what’s going on inside his head to say he is mindblown by the sensation of their tongues touching and gliding against each other. It even outweighs the faint taste of alcohol lingering in Makoto’s mouth. It might have been the long, silent wait for nothing that made this feel so special - each Makoto’s touch feeling like brand being burned in his skin, each small moan a symphony of it’s own - or maybe it felt like this because it was Makoto.

“More,” the latter whispers against Sousuke’s lips, his fingers digging into Sousuke's shoulder blades, his shirt somewhere on the floor in the dark. “Sousuke, please.” he whimpers, his one hand settling in the black mane as it’s owner lays kisses on Makoto’s neck, shoulders and chest, varying between bites and open-mouth kisses. “We both need more,” Makoto pushes past his lips and Sousuke’s blue eyes are above him in a second.

“Are you 100% sure?” is the only thing Sousuke can ask. He receives a firm nod and just for a second Makoto looks so innocent, so pure - his eyes so warm and hopeful - Sousuke wants to to stop this, to leave it at that but the fiery touch on his flesh returns and he knows he can’t stop and neither can Makoto.

It’s a lot of fiddling through the darkness, last pieces of clothing landing on the floor, naked bodies finally meeting and hold in gasps and moans being let out. It’s like an absolute adventure - the exploration of someone’s body in the dark with lips and fingertips. All of it is guided by senses - by touch, by taste, by scent, by hearing. It would be undeniably wonderful to add the most definitely stunning visuals to the mixture, but somehow like this it felt more intimate. 

The sound of Sousuke’s name falling from Makoto’s lips so sinfully yet so delightfully as if it was the only sound in the whole universe. The way how his body shivered from touches and kisses and how he arched into Sousuke’s hands or pushed down on his fingers, moaning and pleading for more. The distinct taste of his pre-release accumulating on the tip of his trembling manhood and the sweat pooling in the valleys of his muscles. The soft yet firm grasp on Sousuke’s black hair he had or the all his might he put into gripping onto the taller one’s arms. It all was a cluster of experiences and emotions beyond all expectations, almost like it wasn’t real, like it was a dream which was a liberating but somehow also saddening feeling.

Dream or not it felt real enough to not let a single moment to slip by. The incredible tightness of Makoto’s body making it hard to believe it was not real. It’s hard not to lose control, not to give in to the primal need to move faster and harder in search for something beyond this sensation, but Sousuke wins over it. Only when he hears the plea for ‘more’ somewhere between the sweet moans and cries of pleasure he allows himself to let go. He feels Makoto’s thighs tensing under his hands, he feels his body clenching around him, he feels the death-grip on his arms from the man beneath him and he can no longer control his movements nor the words coming from his lips.

“Makoto,” he gasps and near falls forward, his own strength at the limit, and rests his forehead against the olive-blond’s shoulder. He knows they both are counted seconds from reaching an orgasm and his mouth decides to let his feelings out. He can’t keep them bottle up inside anymore or he will explode.

“Makoto, I love you,” he says breathlessly against the curve Makoto’s neck right below his ear and the green-eyed one’s whole body shivers, his grip around - arms around his shoulders, long legs wrapped around his lower back - Sousuke tightening. The latter feels the same kind of shiver going through himself as well. It’s matter of seconds and everything goes fuzzy and unclear around them, everything feels overly sensitive and it’s like they have just run a marathon, their breathings and heartbeats heavy . 

It’s a long minute before Sousuke moves, his arms shaking as he hovers above Makoto’s face - bliss written all over it. Even in the ear complete darkness of the room he can see that soft smile he adores, the eyes he loves to get lost in, he senses the calmness and fulfilment radiating from Makoto and wrapping around him too. Makoto’s hands gently touch his face for the third time, pulling him down for another kiss. 

“Me too,” Makoto whispers against Sousuke’s lips and the latter feels his heart stopping. He pulls back and looks at those stunning eyes, still full of so much light despite how tired their owner must be. His thumb goes over Sousuke’s cheek in a loving gesture, but it’s clear that he won’t be awake for much longer. Sousuke doesn’t question his response, truly he doesn’t even want to hear about it now. 

With ache in his own muscles he lays down next to Makoto and the latter rolls into his arms almost instantly. The kicked off blanket gets sloppily pulled over them and it’s a ridiculously idyllic bliss, at least for a little bit, at least till morning.

 

The morning comes unwelcomed and with a headache. Makoto’s head feels like it's being split in half and the realization why dawns upon him rather fast. Scenes from the party float around in his head and he feels embarrassment coming at him in waves, but the silly scenes soon fade away. The people disappear and Makoto is alone. No, not alone. He is with someone and at first he can’t tell who but eventually Sousuke’s face appear in his distorted memories and not only that.

He remembers Sousuke’s voice and his touch, the feeling of him being as close as possible. The sensation of those big hands on his skin is still vivid and more than just pleasurable. When he shifts a bit he feels that headache is not the only ache he has, his lower back letting him now he was not remembering  dream. Yet what surprises him even more is the large, warm body next to him.

He finally opens his eyes and is greeted by a sturdy chest he is currently using as a pillow. His eyes travel up to meet a pair of teal eyes looking at him. They widen in surprise and look away for a second before turning back to Makoto.

“Good morning,” Sousuke says and there’s a tint of pink in his cheeks and it’s unbelievably cute as no one would have ever imagined that Sousuke could blush. “How are you feeling?” he asks and more scenes from last night float into Makoto’s head both from Sousuke literally carrying him home to his lips leaving marks on Makoto’s skin.

“Good. My head hurts, so does my lower back, but a few painkillers and more sleep should make it better,” he replies with a smile and almosts laughs when Sousuke’s eyes go big at the comment about his lower back.

“How is your…. memory?” Sousuke adds another question, doubts very obvious in his voice and as another scene comes back to Makoto, he understands why. 

_ “Makoto, I love you,”  _ he hears Sousuke’s voice from last night clearly in his head and he knows he hasn’t responded to it properly. Even though it stings a little and he is a bit dizzy, Makoto sits up, his each movement followed by Sousuke’s gaze. He rests on his right hand while he lets the fingers of his left thread through Sousuke’s hair before caressing his cheek. He can read confusion mixed with joy in Sousuke’s face and he smiles before leaning over and gently kissing the confused one’s lips.

“I love you too, Sousuke,” he says as he pulls away to meet probably the most precious expression he has ever seen on the tall man’s face. “And I remember everything. Not so much how I got to the dorm but all after I climbed into your bed.” Makoto explains and before Sousuke responds he lays back down on the comfiest pillow he has ever had, snuggling as close to the larger male as possible. “I have so many things I want to say, but I still feel like I swimmed head first into the pool wall,” he admits.

Sousuke’s arms wrap around him, impossibly but pulling him even closer. A kiss is placed on top of his head and even though both of them have countless questions now, he knows that he is allowed to sleep a bit longer and deal with all that later. For now having this was enough both for his overjoyed heart and his booming headache.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first SouMako!  
> Please, leave a comment if you liked and tap that kudos button! :)
> 
> Other SouMako: [Stay Quiet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11819877) ; [What a View](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11845371)


End file.
